


Вечность во мгновении

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: AU, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU эпизода «Падение Примы Центавра». Что, если бы центаврианские корабли не прилетели?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечность во мгновении

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eternity in a Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159592) by [deborah_judge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborah_judge/pseuds/deborah_judge). 



> Беты: tigrjonok, Tinumbra

«Белая звезда» была разбита. Были сделаны последние выстрелы, и больше ничего не осталось. Деленн смотрела в иллюминатор на окружающее их гиперпространство, течения которого увлекали их прочь.

Ленньер всё ещё пытался совладать с пультом. Он водил над ним руками, воздействуя на точки управления, пробуя различные манипуляции, чтобы перенаправить энергию, но знал, что все это напрасно. Назад пути не было. Течения гиперпространства подхватили их и никогда не отпустят.

Деленн долго стояла, глядя в пустоту, высматривая корабли, которые никогда не прилетят. Наконец, она обернулась к Ленньеру.

– И все же это не самая плохая смерть, – сказала она.

Ленньер не мог поднять глаза. Его учили в храме, что каждый момент жизни – это вечность. Даже в эти последние мгновения он мог опозорить себя, если расскажет о постыдной правде своего существования.

– Мы так много сделали, – сказала Деленн. – Вселенная может позволить нам отдохнуть.

– Мы? – спросил Ленньер, более резко, чем намеревался. Он чувствовал, что еще слишком молод и не готов умереть.

Деленн пристально смотрела на него до тех пор, пока он не поднял на нее глаза.

– Все лучшее, что я совершила в моей жизни, я сделала благодаря тебе, – просто сказала она. А потом, сделав странный жест, как будто отбрасывая что-то, она пересекла мостик, оказавшись там, где сидел хмурый и подавленный Ленньер. Она отвела его руки от пульта управления и молча прижалась к нему, положив голову на его плечо. Ее руки были прохладными, а дыхание теплым. Он обнял ее левой рукой.

– Я устала, Ленньер, – сказала она, и он знал, что это правда. Он чувствовал, как она устала, — ощущение преследовало его ещё с первых недель после ее свадьбы, усталость того, кто завершил дело всей жизни и знал, что оно будет исполнено. Он прижал ее к себе сильнее.

– Отдыхай, – прошептал он и добавил «любовь моя» так тихо, что вряд ли она услышала эти слова. Он чувствовал, как температура понижается, а воздух становится более разреженным. Ленньер прижался лицом к ее волосам и обхватил ее другой рукой. Если согреть Деленн – это последнее, что он сделает в этой жизни, то этого будет достаточно.

Он не мог сказать, как долго сжимал ее в объятиях, или когда она, вздохнув, повернула голову, медленно, самым естественным из всех движений, подняв губы к его губам. Они нежно поцеловались, как будто так и нужно, будто они целовались так часто, что почти забыли, как это делать. Он выдохнул в ее губы, отдавая ей свое дыхание. Она приняла это, как и его тепло, а потом, когда их губы разъединились, положила голову на его плечо и нежно улыбнулась.

– Ты знаешь, я всегда тебя любила, – сказала она.

– Конечно, – ответил он. И он действительно знал это, всегда знал, и теперь было не так мучительно осознавать, что он пытался поверить в то, чего не знал. И даже боль в сломанной ноге теперь не имела значения, все было неважно.

Грусти не было. В конце концов, он тоже устал. 

– Сколько времени у нас еще осталось? – спросила она, как будто этот вопрос имел какое-то значение.

Он коснулся ее губ своими, чувствуя, как волосы Деленн щекочут лицо. И притянул ее к себе. Как странно и удивительно — обрести такое счастье под самый конец.

– Вечность, – ответил он.


End file.
